How Did I Fall In Love With You
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Alexa has one problem on her hands, she can't choose between the two guys she really likes. Who will she choose? NO SLASH!
1. Prolouge

I hopped out of my twin sized bed with more enthusiasm then I intended. It was 7 in the morning and it was my first day of high school. It has been forever since I've been to a normal school with normal people. My school years have mostly been at home with my mom. She thought that I had a special talent and I should pursue it. I didn't think I was that special, I was just a 14 year old girl, trying to survive in life. I didn't need my mom lifting my spirits, only to have them plummet down.

"Alexa, you are going to be late for your first day," my mom called from downstairs. Ok, let me start off by saying this isn't September, it's April. I'm coming into freshman year now because I just got to convince my parents that I wanted to go. They didn't think it would be good to make me go in sophomore year, so here I am. Registering for high school in April, swell, isn't it?

"I'm coming!" sometimes, that woman got on my last nerve. But I love her, so, yeah! I came down the spiral staircase and met up with my mother, who was on her cell phone. She is always on her phone; she is never listening to what I have to say since I asked her to send me to regular, public school.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes," I complained. "I even ha-…"

"I'm sorry, John. Hold on. What is it honey?"

"Nothing, I got to go. See you at two."

"Ok, do you have your forms?" I didn't bother answering her. She might be talking to John. "Excuse me, don't ignore me. I said, do you have your forms? Alexa!"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were talking to John," my thoughts spilled out. I suddenly regretted saying that, now she is going to go have a fit about how she does listen to me (when she doesn't) and that I should be a better listener (hypocrite). "Ok, I'm sorry. I got to go now; I'll talk to you later. And yes, I have the forms." And without giving her a chance to speak, I walk out the door.

I hopped on the bus and sat all the way in the back. I didn't need any type of attention on me. All of a sudden, I saw them. I only heard rumors about them; I never saw them in real life. They were all hockey players and they could all sing. I don't think I have ever heard them, but I wouldn't want to. I also heard that they are sometimes snobby. So I tried my best not to look at them when they walked in.

They call themselves Big Time Rush. It consists of Kendall, the ring leader, Logan, the brains, James, the "face", and Carlos, the goofball. All were very good looking, but I didn't trust them, they were known to break the hearts of thousands of girls, even guys!

"Hey, is anyone sitting there?" I was too busy in my daydream; I didn't notice the girl standing next to me, wanting to sit.

"I'm sorry. No, no one's sitting here." She gave me a smile and sat down next to me. It was silent for a while until she broke the silence.

"I'm Josephina, but you can call me Jo for short." Her blond hair swept in front of her face. I noticed she had brown eyes, like me! Only I have black hair that needs a trim badly.

"I'm Alexa; I don't really have a nickname. My names too short for one." She giggled for a moment, and then drew her attention to one of the boys from the group. "Who are you looking at?"

"Kendall, he is so dreamy. Too bad he has a girlfriend, Camille. She's a bitch!" she complained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically.

"It's ok, it's not like I had a crush on him since we were in 4th grade or anything!" maybe this girl is too much of a psycho. We finally got off the bus and got off at a huge school. I was a bit scared and anxious, but I wasn't going to freak out.

I got to my locker and was fidgeting with the lock to try and remember my combination. All of a sudden, I was hit with such force that I feel to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I found that someone else was on top of me. It was one of the guys from Big Time Rush. He smiled shyly and I mirrored it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz. Here…" he held out his hand to help me up. But I just kindly smiled and got up myself. "I'm Carlos by the way." He held out his hand again, only this time he wanted me to shake it. Again, I refused. I just smiled and introduced myself too.

"I'm Alexa, and it's ok. I'm new here."

"Really? It's, like, the middle of the school year."

"Yeah, well, I sort of didn't like my old school." Which isn't a lie; I really didn't like being _homeschooled_. That's something else about me, I don't lie, I just don't say the full truth. It comes in handy ever once and a while.

"Oh, ok, well… what do you have first?" he seemed nervous to talk to me. Why would someone with his kind of popularity have a hard time talking to me? I'm nothing special!

"Um, Trig."

"Oh, my friend Logan has that class. You're in honors math? That's so cool!"

"It seems like so is your friend." He smiled because he knew I got him. He had a cute smile, very toothy.

"You got me!" the bell started to ring. Me and Carlos looked up as if the source of the bell was right above us. "Well, I think we have to go. Will I find you in any other one of my classes?"

"I don't know, what do you have next?"

"Biology."

"Sorry, I guess not for a while." I smiled in a devilish way and walked away. I felt his eyes follow me and I smiled at the thought of it. Truth is, I did have Biology next, but I think he should have a little surprise. I walked into my Math class and I found an empty seat next to window. I was in the last seat of the row, but I didn't get too comfy. The teacher soon came in and changed all the seats so it was in alphabetical order. I ended up sitting in the middle of the room. I was in-between Missal and Mitchell. My last name is Missy, which explains my seating.

It turns out I'm in-between the kid Carlos was talking about, Logan. He had boyish brown hair and a cute face. I don't think he is "hot" but he can use his face for evil, let's say that. He is very smart; sometimes it makes me feel dumb. After that period, I went to Biology to shock Carlos. When I walked into the room, his mouth dropped to the floor. I could tell he was shocked. I smiled and waved my fingers at him, making him laugh. He walked over to me confused as hell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to class, and you?"

"You said you didn't have Bio."

"I say many things; I sometimes forget what I tell who." I smiled and laughed at my own humor. Carlos found it funny too and laughed along with me. The late bell rang, which meant that we had to be in our seats now.

"Talk to you after class."

"Ok," I said and walked over to my seat. I didn't sit near Carlos. His last name was Garcia. But I did get to sit next to the girl Jo I met on the bus. After getting to know her, she is very nice. We both love music and art. After class, me and Jo had English together. We sat near each other again and continued our conversation from the last class. After another boring class without Carlos or Jo, it was time for lunch. Every freshman had lunch together with the sophomores, so I got to sit with Jo. Carlos was sitting with the other guys from the bus. I didn't mind really, I still had Jo to keep me company.

"So, when did you start singing?" Jo asked me, shoving her sandwich into her mouth.

"When I was little. My mom thought I had a talent, I don't think so but…"

"Well, let me hear you!"

"In the cafeteria? Now?" I didn't want to sing, not in front of these people. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself.

"Please, whisper a song." I signed and whispered a song.

Preacher man walked into the club and he said he said  
>"hey girl cant you walk and not stray?"<br>Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
>Rhythm, the beat and the bass cause I can't<br>Confess my rock and roll ways  
>Cause I'm so possessed with the music<br>The music he plays

"Damn, you are good!" Jo complemented. I blushed and smiled, letting her know that I was embarrassed.

"Thanks, I haven't sung in a while actually."

"Why? You are amazing! You have to try out for the talent show!"

"When's that?"

"The last day of school. We have a big blow out for the end of the school year. There's rides, games, a talent show, dances. Basically, it's a carnival." I was nervous to even think about it.

"Well, it's till so far away, there's time to think about it." I faked a smile and continued eating. I knew that I was going to like this school.


	2. The Date

**WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY ON THE WEBSITE! YAYYYYYY! I JUST WANTED ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM A VERY FUN AND LIVELY GIRL! AND TO ANY OF YOU BOYS OUT THERE, IM SINGLE ;)! ENJOYY!**

I walked to my next class, my head up my ass, when I was hit again. This time I didn't fall, I was in someone's arms. I opened my eyes to see golden eyes staring down at me. His crocked smile showed his pearly white teeth. I smiled shyly and he lifted me up, so I was on my feet again.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." he explained.

"It's ok, it was an accident. I'm Alexa, by the way."

"Kendall," I froze in my spot. This was the guy Jo really liked. I felt an instant sheet of guilt cover me. "Where is your next class?"

"Um," I fumbled through my bag and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. I opened it and said, "Global."

"Oh, I have that to. Do you wanna walk together?" I wanted to say yes, but I looked over at a stern face coming from a few lockers over.

"I can't, sorry. Maybe next time." I gave him a sly smile, but he just frowned at me.

"Ok, but will I ever see you around?"

"I hope so," I then started in the opposite direction of the class I had to g to. Instead I walked over to the girl with the jealous face, Jo.

"So, did you enjoy that?" she asked stubbornly.

"Hell no! He pushed me! Why would I enjoy that?" I tried to convince her.

"Ok," her frown instantly grew to her ears into a smile. "Where are you going now?"

"Global, where are you going?"

"Spanish. Adío!" she waved goodbye and turned the other way. I looked at her back for a few more minutes, and then headed to my class. I walked into the cold room and saw the golden eyes again. He smiled and waved me over to sit next to him. I followed his order and sat next to him.

"Hey, how have you been?" he asked sarcastically.

"Good since I last saw you, which was five minutes ago." He laughed at my humor and looked away.

"I just hope the teacher isn't like the old one we had." He stated.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked curiously.

"He was psycho! He yelled at us every chance he got!"

"That's not a good teacher!"

"Yeah, but he left before the vacation, now I don't know who this new teacher is!"

"Well, me too, I hope he or she is nice!" just as I spoke those words, a woman came walking in with a briefcase. "Uh-oh, briefcases are never good." Kendall laughed, but only for a moment when the teacher slammed her ruler on the desk, making a whipping sound. We both decided that we had to shut up now. After class, we walked out together until I saw Jo, giving me another look. I just gave her a smile and turned back to Kendall and said, "I got to go."

"Hey, are you ok? You seem to not want to be with me." My mouth slightly opened. I didn't know what to say.

"I just have to get to my next class before I get in trouble."

"Um, schools over," he smirked.

"That's right; I have to go to tutoring."

"Oh, what do you need help in?" man, this guy is persistent.

"Language, I take Spanish."

"Oh, Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso (maybe I can help you with that)." Damn this guy is good.

"Oh, um, if you want to." I noticed that when he smiled, his eyes shined. What, no! I can't notice his cuteness! Jo already called dibs!

"Great, how about we go get coffee and I can help you then. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Um, I would love that, thanks."

"Ok, meet you at Starbucks on Tyland Boulevard at 3:00 tomorrow. Bring your book." Then, he gave me one last smirk and walked off. I noticed that I still had a smile on my face even after he left. Jo then came walking over and looked at me like I had several heads.

"Hey, so how was your conversation with _Kendall_?" she empathized the name 'Kendall'.

"Fine, I guess."

"What did he ask you?"

"I don't know. Something about Spanish. He wants me to get coffee with him, though."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd think about it," I lied. I didn't have the heart to say that I agreed to go with him.

"Ok, but if you did say yes, I wouldn't be mad at you." I was somewhat shocked with what she said. She _wouldn't _get upset if _I _went out with him and _not_ her!

"Well, if you put it that way, I did say yes to him."

"Wait, I'm confused. Did you say yes or no?"

"I said yes, are you mad?"

"No, not at all."

"Don't worry though; it's just a study date! He is going to help me with my Spanish."

"It's ok, I promise." And for some _strange_ reason, I didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Or… you can come over my house and we can hang out."

"Um, ok! I'll call my mom!" she dug through her backpack and pulled out her flip phone and dialed her mom's number. "Hey, can I go over a friend's house?… really?... Thanks mom!"

"What did she say?"

"She said yes! I just have to be home by 9 tonight!"

"Ok, let me text my mom saying I'm bringing a friend home." Jo smiled widely, as if this was her first time being invited over to someone's house. Well, to be honest, this is the first time I've _invited_ someone to my house. I just there's a first for everything!

I got an answer back from my mom saying that it was ok. I gave Jo a smile and told her to follow me to my mom's car. When we got into my car, we instantly started talking about the funny things that happened today.

We finally got to my house and I went upstairs into my room with Jo. We were sitting on my bed when Jo asked me about Kendall. That's went my face started to change color and my mouth got dry. I didn't know why I was acting like this, I didn't like him. Jo liked him, longer and more than me. So I can't just come in and take him away from her.

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow at Starbucks?" Jo asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, jeans?" I shrugged.

"No, we finally got to my house and I went upstairs into my room with Jo. We were sitting on my bed when Jo asked me about Kendall. That's went my face started to change color and my mouth got dry. I didn't know why I was acting like this, I didn't like him. Jo liked him, longer and more than me. So I can't just come in and take him away from her.

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow at Starbucks?" Jo asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, jeans?" I shrugged.

"No, you are going to look like a million bucks." Then she went into my closet and pulled out an outfit that I didn't even know I owned. It was a pair of jeggings and a pink blouse with ruffles. The blouse went on one shoulder and draped over to the fore arm. I did have to admit, it was a cute outfit, but I didn't want to dress like _that_ on my STUDY date with Kendall.

"I'm not wearing that." I boldly said.

"Why not? You would look hot in this!"

"Because this isn't a date! I'm just going so he can help me with Spanish, that's all!"

"Listen, I know that you know that I like him. And I just want to say that I'm completely fine with you going on a date with him. And I know that you like him too, because you blush every time I say his name." Jo then dragged me over to my mirror and said, "Kendall Knight."

Just as she said that, the blood rushed to my cheeks, showing a pink shade. Jo pointed at my face and smiled. "See? You do like him."

"Fine, so I think he is cute. That doesn't change the fact that you liked him first."

"No, it doesn't change that. But I know when a guy has no interest in me, so I just give up after a while." Jo then slouched on the edge of my bed with a sign. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Don't think that, you can get any guy you want. Maybe Kendall's not the guy for you, but then again, he never gave you a chance. Maybe if you were to ask him out, he would love the real you."

"Thanks Alexa, I appreciate that." 

"You're welcome. Now, let's go eat, I'm starving!"

After dinner, we went back in my room and hung out some more. And then, her mom came and picked her up. I walked downstairs with her and gave her a hug goodbye. After she left, I walked into the kitchen and sat at the island with my mom.

"So, who is this Kendall that you and Jo didn't stop talking about all day?" my mom asked sleazily. My mouth shot open with shock.

"Mom! How did…"

"I heard you from down here! You need to learn how to lower your volume when you are telling secrets."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I can't like him."

"Why not?"

"Jo has liked him since they were in the 4th grade! I can't just show up and take him away from her!"

"Are they going out?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing, she doesn't own him. And if this boy likes you, then you should go for him."

"Well, I am going to the Starbucks on Tyland with him. But it is strictly for studying purposes."

"Honey, who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Mostly myself." I signed. "Why must you be right all the time?"

"Because I've been through the same things as you." then my mom walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with my conscience.

"You have to go out with Kendall; he wants to be with you"

"_No, you can't hurt Jo like that! She has liked him longer!"_

"But if she was serious with going out with him, she would have made the first move."

"_No, she doesn't have to. The man always makes the first move!"_

"But he obviously likes you, not Jo."

"_But she was never given a chance."_

"She doesn't need one; you are ten times better than her!"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed out loud. My mom came rushing into the kitchen worried.

"What happened? Who's here?" she scrambled next to me.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. My mom didn't seem so please, but at least there wasn't an intruder. She just smiled and walked back into her room. I didn't know what to do, should I be a good friend or follow my heart. Who knew being a teenager was so hard?

**HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOW WAS IT? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, OR JUST YOUR PHONE NUMBERS (THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID IT!) **

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING A Q&A SOON, JUST SO ALL MY NEW FANS CAN UNDERSTAND WHAY THIS TORY IS ABOUT! BUT FOR NOW, REVIEW!**


	3. Nice To Meet You Again

**HEY, I JUST WANTED TO LET ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT I IMAGINE ALEXA LOOKING LIKE KYLIE JENNER FROM "KEEPING UP WITH THE KARDASHIANS"! JUST GOOGLE A PICTURE OF HER IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY 3**

After lunch the next day, I walked over to Jo's locker so we can walk to the cafeteria together. However, I have to pass Carlos' locker in order to get to her's. once I passed by his, he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking any further.

"Hey, Alexa!" he called. I turned around to face him, a sense of annoyance in my eyes.

"Yes, I would like to go to lunch. I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach to show empathies.

"It, will only take a second, I promise."

"Fine, what is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest tightly.

"Are you really dating Kendall?"

"No, we have our first "date" today. Its just a study date, nothing more!" I yelled.

"Whoa, just asking, because that's all he has been talking about." I blushed slightly at the thought that he was talking about me.

"He was talking about me?" my face lit up. Carlos noticed it and I instantly changed my facial expression. "I mean, I don't care but…"

"Save it, I know when someone likes one of my friends."

"I don't like him, I can't if anything."

"Why not? You can like whoever you want."

"Not if your best friend loves him," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, trying to understand what I said.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I got to go eat, see you in Biology after lunch."

"Ok, see you in lunch actually." Carlos smirked. I waved goodbye and continued to walk over to Jo. She just got to her locker and turned to greet me as I walked over.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to come with me to lunch. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just one more minute." She put her last book on her shelf and turned back to me. "Done, let's go!" we started on our way to the cafeteria, maneuvering our way through the crowd of crazy teenagers. We finally got to our table and we sat down and started to eat. I had to wait for Jo to come back because she had to get the school food. She finally got back and we started talking about what happened yesterday.

"Your mom found out?" Jo asked me shocked.

"Yeah, we are very loud!" we laughed, then I turned around to see Kendall leaning down onto the table's edge.

"You defiantly are loud, I hear you from my table," he said, pointing to his table. I looked over and I saw Logan, Carlos, and another handsome boy. I didn't know his name that good. I smiled at his comment, only to realize that Jo was wearing a frown.

"Um, what is it you can here for?" I asked, trying to get the sad face off of Jo.

"Um, just to confirm our dat- I mean, tutoring session." I looked over at Jo, who in stead of frowning, was nodding her head in agreement. I signed and turned back to an egar looking Kendall.

"Uh, yeah, I'm still coming."

"Great! Meet me at the corner of Jonesman and Jennal Street after school."

"Wait, I thought I was meeting you at Starbucks on Tyland?" I asked, unsure about the plan.

"Oh, yeah, forgot." He gave me a boyish smile. "Meet me at Starbucks."

"Ok, Mr. Confuse-The-Heck-Out-Of-Me, I will." He finally walked away and I turned back to Jo who was still sad. "I'm sorry," I said to her.

"It's fine," she lied.

"No it's not, I know that your lying."

"Fine, I'm lying! But I'm not going to ruin your good time!" she tore her eyes away from me. I saw her fighting tears, tears she didn't want me to see.

"Jo, I'm sorry! I never asked him to ask me out. He did it on his own! And doesn't he have a girlfriend? So it's not a serious study date!" I tried to convince her, but she just shook her head.

"Kendall and Camille broke up over the vacation. I just found out from Amanda today!" Amanda was in her Math class and she is pretty close to me too. But she has testing everyday at lunch, so she can't eat with us.

"Oh…" I said, biting my thumb nail. "So…"

"HE'S SERIOUS!" she screamed the obvious at me, causing me to jump back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I tried to explain, but she just dropped her head to the sandwich.

Now's your chance, rip her heart out and say, "Kendall wants me not you! Get over it!

_No, you can't do that, it will hurt her._

Well, it's not she is any prettier than me, so she will never have a chance!

_But you still can't hurt her like that, she liked him longer._

Longer, smonger! It's you he wants, not her! she just has to deal with it.

_Listen, Alexa, you can do whatever you want. Just realize that you are either hurting Jo or yourself._

"How am I hurting myself," I whispered silently.

"What?" Jo asked confused. I guess I was quiet enough.

"Nothing, I have to go to the bathroom." I walked away without hearing her answer. I couldn't sit at that table any longer. The guilt was eating me alive.

_You like him too._

"No I don't," I whispered out loud.

_Yes you do._

I couldn't listen to myself anymore, it had to stop. After 20 minutes of contradicting, I decided to actually go on the date with Kendall. After school, I asked my mom to drive me to the Starbucks and I waited outside on the chairs. Another 5 minutes passed and Kendall arrived, he smiled at me and waved hello. I did the same while walking up to him. He engulfed me in a hug that shocked me, but his touch felt soothing. I finally hugged back, only for him to pull away.

"Should we get started?" he asked, I nodded my head yes and we walked inside.

The place looked warm and welcoming. People talking and drinking coffee, computers on tables. It felt like a college hang out place. We took a seat next to the window, the sun shining down on our shoulder. When he looked up from his coffee, his eyes caught glimpse of the sun. I shivered slightly noticing this. I couldn't help it, he was beautiful.

"So, when are we going to get started?" I asked him, digging for my books, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"You didn't actually believe that this was a study date, did you?" he made a cocky smile, making me think about what he thought this was.

"To be honest, yes. And I was looking forward to learning some Spanish." I fake whined. Kendall laughed silently and leaned over on the table. His face was so close to mine, it made me shake softly. Our noses were only inches apart, yet I could feel his breath.

"Well, I didn't know you were that gullible."

"Sorry, you made it pretty convincing." I smiled and leaned in a little closer to him. That made him smile, because he leaned closer too. I felt my cheeks burn and become two giant tomatoes.

Kiss him! Do it!

_No, it will hurt Jo. Don't do it!_

I stopped mid-way. I couldn't breathe, the guilt was stangling me. "I'm sorry," I said, "I can't do this." I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I didn't even bother getting my coffee, it could freeze there for all I cared.

"Wait, Alexa! Can we talk about this before you leave?" he called after me; I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. But I was so overpowered by his arms on my shoulders, I just dropped them to my side. He knew that I was defeated and he smiled at that. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gorgeous eyes. I know weird right?

"I'm sorry, I just can't be with you like this. Its hard to explain." I said to the ground, but it wasn't long until Kendall's finger lifted my chin so our eyes met. He gave me the half smile he always gave me and just stared into my brown eyes. We didn't say much, but after a while, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside Starbucks. We sat down at the same table we were sitting in before. I looked at Kendall confused, but he just shook his head and motioned me to sit down. "What's going on?"

"How about we start over." He said while sitting down. "Now, walk over there and come back and introduce yourself to me." He smiled at his weird plan.

"You're something else, you know that." I shook my head laughing.

"I know, now go there and come back." I did what he said, I walked to the other side of the room and after a couple of seconds, I walked back. He was fiddling with his straw while waiting for me to come over again. I walked back over to him and he didn't notice me at first, but when I coughed dramatically, he turned around.

"Hey, I was walking around and I noticed that this seat was empty. Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"Sure, but can I know your name first?" I smiled, and nodded.

"My name is Alexa, and yours?"

"Kendall, what school do you go to?"

"South Moore High."

"Woe, I go there too! What grade are you in?" he was asking me questions that he obviously knew, he is so stupid.

"I'm a freshman, and you?"

"Oh my God, so am I!" he said dramatically. I started to hysterical laugh because he was being so immature. "Well, how come I haven't seen you around?"

"I just came to the school." I was a little serious with that answer because he really didn't know that.

"Oh, well, mind if I give you my number? We can get together sometime."

"I'd love that." Then I wrote my number on his hand in a Sharpie marker I found on the table. "Just text me your name, I'll know who it is."

"Oh, sexy!" I bursted out laughing when he said that. My side started to hurt really badly.

"It was nice meeting you, Kendall, but I have to go. Text, me you get the chance. And I hope to see you in school." I waved goodbye, but before I left, I turned back around to Kendall. He was watching me leave with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you," I mouthed to him.

"You're welcome," he mouthed back. Then I continued out the door. The grin I had from the time Kendall called me sexy to now, didn't leave my face, and nothing could make it go away. I slept with that grin on my face. It danced on my lips as I danced in my sleep.

**HEY, HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE IT? KENDALL'S IDEA OF MAKING ALEXA WALK FROM ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM BACK TO HIS SEAT WAS ACTUALLY USED BY ME. I WAS STARTING TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS WHEN I MET THIS GUY AND WE STARTED TALKING ABOUT STUFF. AFTER 3 MINUTES, I MESSED IT UP (LIKE ALWAYS) AND I WAS COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED. BUT HE JUST SAID TO GO TO ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM AND COME BACK TO WHERE HE WAS AND INTRODUCE MYSELF AGAIN. I DID THAT, AND NOW, HE IS ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS.**

**THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Sometimes It's Okay To Fall

Saturday came faster than I thought. Before I knew it, I was waking up at 11 and sitting in my living room with my pj's on. I loved the weekends because you get to do nothing at all, I'm very lazy. I turned on this show on Disney Channel about these 2 guys and a vampire friend who fought an evil dog. Don't ask me what the hell I was watching, it was either that or the Baby Story. And we all know how that story STARTS (wink wink) **[a.n. the show Alexa is watching is My Babysitter's A Vampire. The show is so stupid, but I love it anyway]**.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Jo standing at my doorway smiling like a Looney. I growled at her happiness on a weekend, but she just shook it away, still smiling.

"Guess you just got us a double date to the carnival today?" before I could answer, Jo jumped up and down screaming "Me! Me!"

"Why did you get us a double date, and who are the suckers- I mean 'lucky gentlemen'?"

"I don't know why, but its Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James!"

"So you're telling me that it's a triple date, and two of them are gay?" I was so confused about all this, but she tried to convince me about what she wanted to do.

"No! No one is gay! But, it's technically not a date! I just thought it would be nicer if I called it that!"

"So, it's basically 6 people hanging out?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How did you get them to ask you?"

"Well, James came over to me and said that Kendall said that he had a great time with you the other day. Then I said that you thought it was fun too. That's when James asked if I wanted to go to the carnival today and I said yeah. Then Carlos and Logan walked over and were like 'What? No pretty girls for us?' and then I came up with the idea of all of us going as friends."

"And when was this?"

"5 minutes ago." Her grin grew from ear to ear. I signed knowing that I couldn't have my relaxing Saturday that I treasure for.

"Ok, what time are we leaving?"

"2 hours from now. The carnival is starting now, but we decided to leave later than it started so it isn't that crowded."

"You mean, you and the guys decided, while I was just informed now."

"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled at my weird friend and I invited her in so we can pick out our outfits. We are both the same size in shirts and jeans, but she had to borrow my mom's shoes. However, she didn't seem to mind that much. After deciding what to wear, I chose a teal tube top with denim shorts and my silver slippers. Jo chose a mango loose fitting top with skinny jeans and gold slippers like mine. We both curled our hair and applied make-up, but not too much. After 50 minutes of getting ready, we finally got a chance to look at ourselves in the mirror completely.

"Damn, we look hot!" I joked with her and we both laughed. I left a note for my mom on the table saying that we are going to the carnival and we should be back by 10. After that, we walked out and towards the carnival. I texted Kendall saying that we were ready. He soon texted back with a smiley face, which made my smile too.

We waited for them to come, and before I knew it, Jo pointed to the entrance and in came the boys. I waved over at them so they knew where we were. Kendall spotted me and motioned the others to follow him towards us. Jo was hyperventilating as she saw Kendall walk to us as if in slow motion. Finally we greeted each other and walked into the carnival. We sort of paired off into groups of two. It was Kendall and Jo (I was happy for her, her grin was huge), Carlos and me, and Logan and James **[a.n. NO JAGAN INTENDED!]**.

I walked around with Carlos for a while, getting to know him a bit. It turns out that he loves corndogs, loves hockey, and hates thieves. We laughed for a while, then I wanted to go on the Tilt A Whirl ride really badly. He was uneasy at first, but gave in when I pulled out my secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, we both have to lean to one side and spin the wheel in one direction, ok?"

"Alright, but if I get sick, I'm blaming you." I gave him a devilish smile and the track started.

"Lean!" I screamed in a voice that mimicked Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. I suddenly felt his weight on my shoulder as we were both squished by something/someone. I was laughing like crazy, and Carlos did the same. After the ride, we both decided on the bumper cars. We called up everyone else and told them that we were going to have a bumper car competition. We waited by the gate until Kendall, Jo, James, some girl, Logan, and… Amanda came. Wait… Amanda?

"Hey, Amanda, how did you get here? I thought you were with your dad this week?" Jo asked the mysteriously appearing Amanda.

"My mom told me I couldn't go, so I decided to come here with another one of my friends," she said, pointing to the unknown girl. "Guys, this is GiGi. GiGi, this is Kendall, Carlos, Jo, and Alexa."

"It's nice meeting you all," GiGi said sweetly.

"You too," we all said in unison.

"Well, we were just going to ride the bumper cars, you two wanna join?" I asked Amanda and GiGi. They both nodded their head yes and we all got into separate cars but in the same groups as before. Amanda was with Logan, James was with GiGi, I was with Carlos, and Kendall was with Jo. The buzzer went off and it was time to ride. Me and Carlos were on a roll, we bumped almost every one of them at least twice.

James and GiGi were stuck in a corner, trying to get out. Logan and Amanda were right behind me and Carlos the whole time. And Kendall was just cruising along, not hitting anyone. That was annoying the little competitive girl next to him though.

"What are you doing? Everyone is bumping you!" Jo complained. We all laughed and before we knew it, our time was up and it was getting late. But we all went on one last ride, thought. The Ferris Wheel. In the same groups as before, we all got into the carts. But we decided that two pairs should go into on cart so it saved room. so it was me and Carlos with Kendall and Jo, and Amanda and Logan with GiGi and James.

At first it was quiet, but when it started to move, I jumped slightly. Carlos looked down at me and smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said. "I'm right here." I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"Thanks." I looked over at the view, and it was beautiful. The lights just went on, but the sun wasn't set yet. So it gave the whole carnival a florescent glow. As I looked out at the lovely sight, I felt something around my back and touching my shoulder. I turned to see Carlos' arm was wrapped around me. I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled.

"I thought you needed more protection, that's all." He started to lift his arm up from behind me, when I grabbed onto it and nestled my head into his chest. I wasn't going to lie, it felt good. It was like I belonged there, in his chest, forever. And plus it was almost 10 and I didn't get my Saturday afternoon nap, so I'm going to want to cuddle with anything!

We stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel and I felt my back starting to tingle. The height we were at was freaking me out! I am petrified of heights, so don't ask me why I wanted to go on a huge Ferris wheel! I tried to purposely not look outside of the cart and I focused my attention on the ground.

"Hey," Carlos asked me. I still didn't look up, but I gave him a quick glance to let him know I heard him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, defiantly. Why ask something like that?"

"Well, either you're checking the floor out, or you don't want to look out the window."

"Well, it has been flirting with me for the last 5 minutes." I said, still looking at the floor. He laughed at my joke that I greatly thought of (thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week).

"Look at me," I shook my head no, but that's when Carlos lifted my head up to face him. When I looked up at Carlos, I caught a glimpse of the outside and I freaked out again. I yelped and covered my head in my hands. He signed and turned back around to face the front. He laid his head back against the seat and looked up at the top of the cart.

I instantly thought of a horrible memory…

_I went to New York for the week with my mom for my 10__th__ birthday. My gift was that I could do anything I wanted, and I wanted to go to the top of the Empire State Building. My mom was uneasy with the whole "going to the top" thing, but I convinced her that it would be fun._

_We get onto the elevator and I pushed the last button to the top. I felt the weight in my body sift to my feet as the elevator rose from floor to floor. We finally reached the top, when I felt my body lift off the ground. I then felt like I was floating, like all my weight now was in my head. I soon felt very dizzy and went to lean on the railing. But little did I know that the railing wasn't a good level for me. I slipped and feel into a sitting position, my feet dangling off the edge. I screamed for dear life, trying not the let go. My mom called security to try and get me up._

I felt the shaking again and screamed. Carlos, Jo, and Kendall turned to face me with shocked eyes. I found myself breathing heavy and tear streaming down my cheek. "Get me off this thing!" I demanded.

"We are almost off," Kendall tried to convince me, but it didn't work.

"I need to get off now! I can't be on here anymore." The tears came faster and harder this time. Kendall and Jo both got up to sit next to me, but I stopped them. "No! Don't move! You might fall!"

"We aren't going to fall." Kendall said. "Are you ok?"

"No, I need to get off this building!"

"What building?" Carlos asked worried. "You're sort of freaking me out, Alexa."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get off."

"We are almost off, I promise." Kendall said. "Why do you want to get off though?"

"I don't want it to happen again." I frantically said.

"What to happen again?" Jo asked.

"Fall." I suddenly felt all of their arms around me in one group hug.

"We will never let you fall." Carlos said, and I smiled. Finally, we got to the ground and all I wanted to do was get on my hands and knees and kiss the floor. But I didn't want to be seen as any more of a psycho than I already am. So instead, I walked off the ride as cool as possible.


	5. A Tasty Kind Of Love

**A HUGE SHOUT-OUT TO THE AMAZING SIMZ1990 ! OUR CONVERSTAION HAS TO BE ONE OF BEST I'VE EVER HAD :D**

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! (JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THE CHAPTER STARTS OFF AT THE CARNIVAL AND THEY ARE GETTING READY TO LEAVE)!**

We headed to the exit with a handful of snacks and toys we all won. I turned back to Carlos and smiled hugely seeing candy stuffed in his mouth. He laughed with me, almost choking on the cotton candy that shaped the inside of his mouth. I turned back around to see GiGi glaring at me, but it was only for a spilt second, because she then turned to James and laughed at something he said. I was confused for a moment, but shook it off, thinking it was nothing.

The guys had to leave because they had a hockey game tomorrow and they needed to be well rested. I walked home with Jo, Amanda, and GiGi and we talked about the night. GiGi didn't speak a word to me the whole walk, but when Jo and Amanda stopped at their houses, it became very awkward. I fiddled with my thumbs for a while, then I got the guts to speak up when she interrupted me.

"Why were you with Carlos with each other tonight?" her eyes narrowed towards me. I shivered as my soul was burned by her eyes.

"Well, we all paired up into two's. So Jo and Kendall went together and me and Carlos."

"What would have been wrong with going with Kendall?"

"I don't know, Jo wanted to hang out with him. You need to ask her on that one." I laughed nervously, but GiGi didn't follow suit. I looked at the floor and bite my thumb nail. I couldn't meet her eyes, they were too painful.

"Just so you know, Carlos is mine. And if you steal him from me, I would have to take action." She stepped closer to me, our noses only inches apart, her evil stare making her whole appearance green with envy.

"Listen, I didn't know you liked him. There is nothing going on between Carlos and me. We are just friends."

"Then explain the cuddling on the Ferris wheel!" my eyes grew larger, and she noticed. "Yeah, that's right! I saw you two ka-noodling in mid-air! Don't pretend you didn't!" she waved her finger at my face to show empathies.

"I can explain!" I tried to convince her.

"Save it, just realize something. I'm always watching you." then she turned to go back to her house, and the chills started to form all over my body.

I woke up Sunday morning to the smell of fresh tomatoes being cut. I rolled out of bed and walked zombie-like towards the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes so I can see better, and I found my mom and Nonna making fresh sauce. My Nonna instantly ran over to me and hugged and kissed me to death. I accepted it and hugged and kissed back. I never really get to see my Nonna; she lives in Italy and only comes about twice to three times a year. So whenever she's here, I try to clear my schedule so I can be with her as much as I can.

"Oh, my beautiful Alexa! You so big! And beautiful!" she cried to me, I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Grazie (Thank you) Nonna. Why are you making sauce, we have a whole can of it in the cabinet."

"It's-a always better fresh!" she said in her cute Italian voice. I smiled at her and turned to the huge contraption next to me. I gave it a weird look, then turned back to my mom and Nonna when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I said to my mom. I walked over to the door and opened it to find the guys standing at my doorway. I quickly slammed the door in their face and ran to grab the blanket on the couch. I slowly opened the door to reveal their confused faces.

"Did we do anything?" Logan asked, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Sorry, it was reflexes. Please, come in." the guys all walked in and were hit with the smell of tomatoes instantly.

"What are you cooking?" James asked, holding his nose. "The smell is so acidic!"

"My mom and Nonna are making fresh tomato sauce. However, they decided to not tell me!" I yelled into the kitchen. Nonna walked into the living room, where we were, and smiled at the boys.

"Oh, are these the boys that like you?" my face looked like it was supposed to be with the other tomatoes in the bin. "Oh, Alexandria, is he the cutest?" she pointed to Kendall. And now, my face invented a new shade of red called "I'm Going to Kill My Nonna" shade.

"Ok, Nonna, tempo di lasciare (time to leave)." I pushed her out of the living room and back into the kitchen. I soon walked into the living room to apologize to them about my Nonna's immatureness.

"I'm so sorry, she doesn't know what she is talking about. She just came here from Italy and she's…"

"Your name is Alexandria?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's the longer version of my name. The longest version is Alexandria Capri Filippa Rosalina Giuseppe." I said in my thick Italian voice. All their mouths dropped to the floor. I giggled softly and looked away. "Sorry, I grew up in an Italian family and I learn a lot over the years."

"I haven't heard a longer name since Carlos'!" Logan joked, and Carlos elbowed him in the shoulder. Logan flinched and started to fake cry. Everyone laughed, but we instantly stopped when Nonna walked into the room again, I turned and gave her a look and she just smiled and waved it away.

"Nonna, hai intenzione di dire qualcosa di stupid (are you going to say something stupid)?" I asked in Italian. She shook her head no and I let out a breath of relief.

"But, I did realized how strong these boys are. And I was wondering if they wanted to help with the making of the sauce." I looked over at them, trying to find out what they were going to say.

"Sure, we would love to," James said for all of them. I smiled and ran upstairs to but on an outfit. I decided on something comfy, yet fashionable. So I chose a neon pink giant tee shirt and a dark pair of jeggings. I threw on the slippers I wore yesterday and applied a small amount of make up. After a few minutes, I walked downstairs to find James, Logan and Carlos were wearing aprons and gloves. But I couldn't find Kendall anywhere. I asked Logan and he said he went inside, but he didn't know exactly where he was.

I had to go to the bathroom, so I went to the nearest one by the dining room and opened the door, after that, everything was a blur. All I remembered was Kendall shirtless. He scrambled to grab his shirt and I covered my eyes. But I tended to peak every once and a while.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. I didn't know you were in here!" I apologized.

"It's ok, I should have locked the door. I just thought they would have told you I was in here."

"Logan said he didn't know where you were! And I have to pee!"

"Oh, ok, I'll just leave." I opened my eyes to see Kendall's bare body. His abs were flawless, every line was shown, separating every eighth of his abs. he even had a solid V-line and a "happy-trail". I found myself staring, and I instantly looked away.

"I'm gunna go now," he said.

"Ok," was all I could say. He moved around me, our bodies touched for a spilt second. But it was enough for my heart to soar.

After I was done peeing, I washed my hands and went back to kitchen to help with the others. I sat next to James and started cutting the tomatoes into fours. We both started talking about random stuff, starting with T.V. and ending with Martin Luther King Jr. Carlos and Kendall were both in charge of peeling the basil, and Logan and my Nonna were in charge of squishing the tomatoes with a special machine. So they had the easiest job, the machine did most of the work.

After a half an hour of cutting and peeling and squishing, I asked if we could take a walk around the block. My mom agreed and we walked out the door. I was in between carlos and james with kendall and logan on the outside.

We walked for what seemed like 10 minutes, but when we came back to the house, my mom yelled at us for being gone for almost an hour! Well, time flies when your having fun. We were talking about what happened yesterday, then I told the guys about the evil GiGi. They looked at me confused, but ended up believing me.

"So, GiGi likes me, and she was upset that you were hanging out with me?" Carlos asked, and I nodded my head.

"She said that I was flirting with you, and I told her that we were just friends!" I saw Carlos' face drop a bit, but it immediately lit up when he came up with an idea.

"What if we were flirting?" Carlos asked.

"But that's not true." I stated, but he shook his head.

"We will flirt with each other whenever she is around, she gets jealous..."

"And, what? There's no solution to it!" I explained.

"I hate that idea!" Kendall pointed out, I blushed slightly and turned to Logan and James.

"How was she when you met her? Was she a bitch?" I asked.

"No, she was sweet. I guess when she saw you and Carlitos together, she must have exploded." Logan explained. I nodded. 'Great,' I thought, 'I made Cinderella become the evil step mother!'

"Don't feel like your the reason," James said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She just had a green little monster in her, nothing you should worry about."

"Should I worry that she said 'I'll be watching you'?" I asked.

"Well, that's when you have to worry."

"You think she is going to kill me for being friends with Carlos?" I joked.

"Well..." Kendall thought and my heart sank. "I'm kidding! She isn't going to do anything, I promise." His warm smile lit up his face, making me feel warm inside.

"Ok," I said, believing him. "Let's get back home and finish the pasta sauce." We walked back home after that.

That was before, now we were all sitting on folding chairs, cutting more tomatoes. It was me and Kendall chopping them in one corner, while the others were someplace else.

"I didn't know you spoke fluent Italian." He said.

"Well, it isn't something that I thought you all would be interested in."

"It's very interesting, it means you're very smart!" I blushed a deep red color.

"Thank you,"

"And, your full name is beautiful too. Again, why didn't you tell me, uh, us?" He covered up.

"Again, I didn't think it was that special. I don't even like my name. It sounds like the name that Estavan in Suite Life of Zack and Cody had."

"Well, I think it's beautiful, like you." I turned to him confused. But I still smiled widely.

"Thank you, Kendall." I said. I guess my Nonna was right about what she told me a couple of years ago.

"Love is looking out for your friends. But true love is looking out for someone that doesn't need any help at all."

**THAT'S IT! THE QUOTE THAT THE NONNA SAYS IS SOMETHING I FOUND ON THE WALL OF MY DOCTORS OFFICE !**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I WILL BE DOING A Q&A IN ANOTHER 2 CHAPTERS! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR QUESTIONS !**

**YOU CAN ALSO SEND IN QUESTIONS NOW, IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT ANYTHING ! REVIEW, PLEASE ! IT WOULD MAKE ME SMILE :D!**


	6. A Day In The Life Of Kendall

**I JUST WANT TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY BIFFLE FOR LIFE, JONASBABIIEX3! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY STORIES UP YET AND SHE'S NEW TO THIS WEBSITE, SO GIVE HER SOME LOVING! **

**ALSO, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, IT WOULD MAKE ME SMILE :D!**

Kendall's POV:

I looked into her beautiful eyes one last time before we left her house. I learned so much about her today, that she spoke fluent Italian and a secret name. Even though it is stupid to think about, I felt myself falling in…

My thoughts were interrupted by Logan and Carlos' arguing. I growled under my breath and turned to them.

"Where are you going to get the electricity, genius?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Electric eels, duh!" Carlos said and started shoving Logan. Logan pushed Carlos back and after a while, the two idiots had a total cat fight right next to me. I separated them, being the only leader-like person in our group.

"Whoa, listen you guys. I was in the middle of a daydream and you two ruined it!" I reprimanded them.

"What, you were thinking about Alexa." James said singsong-like. I looked over at Carlos and his face dropped again.

"No," I said to spare Carlos' feelings. "I was thinking about how idiotic you two are being." I pointed to Logan and Carlos, and his face lit up slightly. I gave him a shy smile and tilted my head in a questioning form.

"Well, at least you have self-control," James said. "Carlos literally talks about her in his sleep!" Carlos instantly punched James in the arm with all the force he could muster up. My expression I had on my face is something no one has ever worn. I was a mix of shocked, happy, sad, confused, and others I don't want to name.

"James, you have one second to run." Carlos growled. James started laughing, as if Carlos wouldn't actually kill him. "ONE!" then, Carlos ran towards James with his hands in fists and was throwing them around like crazy. James ran, for dear life, back to his house. I laughed along with Logan as we both started walking home too.

"I'm home mom!" I called into the hollow living room. I looked around and found my little sister, Katie, sitting on the couch playing some type video game. I came over to her and hugged her tight, making her lose a life in her game.

"Hey, Ken-dork! You made me lose a life!" Katie yelled at my smiling face.

"Sorry, but I love you so much!" I joked and she gave me a frown. "Hey, where's mom?"

"She got hung over last night, again." Katie looked down at the controller with a sign. Lately, ever since our dad died, my mom's been letting loose and burying her sorrow in drugs and alcohol. I didn't like this side of her, she was more vulnerable.

"Don't worry, she will get over this stupid behavior of her's and everything will be back to normal." I reassured her, but she just shook her head.

"I wish dad was here, he would shake her out of this." I nodded my head and hugged her again. Suddenly, I heard groaning and heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. Then I saw my mom walking into the kitchen, zombie-like, and stumbled over to the fridge. I rolled my eyes at her apperence and got up.

"Well, me and Katie are going to the store to get food. Come on Katie." I called over to her and she got up and followed me out the door.

"Why did we leave? What if mom gets hurt?"

"She's already hurting, and we can't do anything about it." I explained and she agreed. We walked from my house to the nearest Pathmark to get some snacks. I pulled out a carriage from the stack and made my way to the entrance. I looked up after looking at Katie and my mouth dropped.

"Hey," a familiar voice called, it was Alexa. "What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"Hey, and I'm getting food for my mom. And this," I said, looking down at Katie, "is Katie. She's my little sister. Katie, this is Alexa. She's a friend of mine." I looked back at Alexa, who was smiling down at Katie.

"Hello, Katie, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied.

"Hey, do you want to walk with you?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence take Katie made.

"Sure, I was just here to get some things for my birthday party. I'm having a sweet sixteen and it's only 2 months away!" she started talking, but I couldn't hear her anymore. Her eyes just started to sparkle as she became excited over the party she was planning. I couldn't help but smile, but when I saw her lips stop moving, I knew that I was just smiling. Why, I'm stupid. "Well?"

"Well, what?" then the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks when I realized that she realized that I wasn't listening to her.

"Will you walk me in to my sweet sixteen?" she bit her bottom lip as she waited for my answer.

"Sure, I would…" _Love to_. I couldn't just say that I would love to do it. then she would think I loved her. Not that I didn't, but…

"Great, thank you." Alexa interrupted my thoughts. I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, would you like to walk with us some more?" she smiled and nodded and before I knew it, we were walking around Pathmark. She was telling me what her Nonna did today and I just smiled and laughed when necessary. She then asked me about my family, and that's when I froze. Katie looked down at the floor with sadness and I just searched the store for a response.

"Well, my dad died 2 years ago and my mom is an alcoholic. There's nothing else really great about my family."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't know!" her face made my insides melt. Her sympathy made me smile.

"It's ok, you didn't know. And I didn't want you to know. But I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to lie." I explained, but what she did after that made my heart fly. She hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and cradled me. I instantly moved my arms to her waist and she flinched. But before I knew it, she pulled away. I looked down at her and felt to sudden urge to lock my lips onto hers and we would live together forever. Sadly, things like that don't happen to me.

"I got to go, I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, she left, leaving all her belongs she was going to buy, behind.

"Wait," I called after her. "What about you're groceries?" she turned back towards me and shrugged.

"I'll get them tomorrow, it's not that important." Then she ran out the door mysteriously. I looked at her go, leaving me questioning so many thoughts. So I continued shopping with Katie, and every often, I would look at the exact spot where Alexa hugged me. Where I knew that I loved her.

**HEY, IM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. THERE WAS SO MANY THINGS TO DO. MY SISTER HAD SOMETHING THAT SCARED EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY, MY OTHER SISTER MADE A LEMONADE STAND AND MADE ME HELP THEM (THEY MADE OVER $40!) AND I JUST FINISHED MAKING SAUCE AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE. SO I HAD A VERY BUSY WEEK! BUT I PROMISE, I WILL NEVER FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**I AM MAKING A Q&A NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE SEND IN ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE AND I WILL ANSWER THEM! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS, IT WILL MAKE ME SMILE :D**

**ALSO, IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SHOUT-OUT TO YOU IN MY STORY, JUST TELL ME! I WOULD BE GLAD TO :D**


	7. Q&A Part 1

**OMG, IT'S Q&A TIME! SO I ONLY HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS, BUT I PROMISE, I WILL DO THIS SOON! SO, ON WITH THE…**

**{MY SISTER WALKS IN / I SHUT DOCUMENT TAB}**

MY SISTER: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?

ME: NOTHING.

MY SISTER: I DON'T BELIEVE THAT! OPEN THE TAB.

ME: NOOO!

MY SISTER: OPEN IT NOWW!

ME: NOOOOOOOOOO!

**{MY SISTER "FORCES" ME TO OPEN THE TAB}**

MY SISTER: ANOTHER STUPID FANFICTION? REALLY OLIVIA! YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE!

ME: I HAVE A LIFE, THIS IS IT!

MY SISTER: OMG, I'M JUST GUNNA GO!

**{MY SISTER WALKS OUT}**

FINALLY, I CAN GET TO THE QUESTIONS! OKAY, FIRST ONE…

THIS ONE IS FROM **SIMZ1990**… **WHY DID ALEXA FREAK OUT WHEN KENDALL HUGGED HER BACK?**

THAT… IS AN EXCELLENT QUESTION! IT WAS BECAUSE SHE LIKES HIM BACK! I MEAN, WOULDN'T YOU FREAK A BIT IF YOUR CRUSH HUGGED YOU? WAIT… YOU MEAN "WHY DID SHE RUN OUT OF THE STORE LIKE A JACK-ASS WHEN HE TOUCHED HER?" OHHHH, I UNDERSTAND NOWWW! WELL, IT'S CAUSE SHE HAS SUCH STRONG FEELINGS FOR HIM THAT WHEN HE SHOWED (SLIGHTLY) THAT HE HAD THE SAME FEELINGS, SHE GOT SCARED. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL EXPLAIN MORE ON THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

OKK, ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION… THIS IS FROM…

**{MOM WALKS IN / QUICKLY CHANGE SCREEN TO MY SUMMER WORK}**

MOM: WHATCHA DOING HONEY?

ME: OH, NOTHING, JUST CATCHING UP WITH MY SUMMER WORK.

MOM: OH, THAT'S GOOD! OK, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.

**{MOM LEAVES / I SIGH}**

OK, SORRY! MY MOM IS BEING ANNOYING. OK, HERES THE NEXT QUESTION!

THIS IS FROM **SWACGleekFreak** AND IT'S… **WILL ALEXA AND CARLOS HAVE A BRIEF RELATIONSHIP, OR IS CARLOS JUST CRUSHING ON HER ON THE DOWN LOW?**

ANOTHER EXCELLENT QUESTION! AND I HAVEN'T REALLY DECIDED IT, BUT I THINK I WILL MAKE THEM HAVE A SMALL FLING. MAYBE HAVE THEM GO SOMEPLACE THAT IS CONCIDERED A DATE TO CARLOS, I DON'T KNOW! BUT I WILL TRY!

OKK, NEXT QUESTION! THIS IS FROM…

**{BIG TIME RUSH WALKS INTO THE ROOM}**

CARLOS: HEY, I HEAR YOU ARE WRITING A Q&A ABOUT US. CAN WE JOIN?

ME: -

KENDALL: OKK, WELL, DO YOU WANT TO GET A SMOOTHIE?

ME:-

JAMES: HOW ABOUT WE HEAD OUT OF HERE? WE CAN GET MCDONALD'S

ME:- OKK-

LOGAN: OKK! LEGGOO!

**{QUICKLY TYPE}**

I'M SO SORRY, BUT I CAN'T MISS AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE ANOTHER Q&A SOON! KEEP SENDING IN QUESTIONS, I WOULD BE GLAD TO ANSWER THEM!

WELL, I GOT TO GO! BYEEE!

**{CLOSE DOOR BEHIND ME}**


	8. Introducing Carlos Just Got Harder

Carlos POV:

I walked into my apartment with a sigh and silently shut the door behind me. I walked up the 2 flights of stairs with my back hunched over and my eyes fixed to the floor. I didn't know what I was thinking or feeling today. All I knew was that I hated Kendall, for what reason, I don't know. I walked into my front door to see my mom making her famous mac and cheese salad (it taste better than it sounds, trust me) and my brother lying on the couch with his head on his pillow.

"Hey mom!" I called over to her. She turned to face my weary face and came over to me. She started to feel my forehead and cheeks.

"Hello Carlos, are you ok? You don't look good." She said worried.

"I'm fine, but, I have something to ask you." I always feel comfortable talking to my mom. She always knows what to say to make you feel better. I would go to my dad, but he is always busy. He is a police chief and he is usually never home.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this girl…" I didn't know how to finish it. but my mom just nodded her head and smiled.

"Oh, mi hijo, you like a girl! Who is she? Is she pretty? Where does she live? Can I meet the mother?" my mom was popping all these questions and it became very uncomfortable to be around.

"Yes, but there's a problem. Another guy likes her too, and she might like him back. How do I show her that I like her, without hurting my friend." I instantly sucked my lips into my mouth after I said 'friend'.

"Oh, is it James? Does James like this girl? Well, it figures, they always go for the easy ones!" my mom threw her hands up in disgust. I shook my head at her.

"No, mom. Its Kendall."

"Kendall? I thought Kendall was with that Camille girl?"

"They broke up, now he is starting to like the girl I like. What do I do?" I felt conflicted. I didn't want to hurt Kendall, but I wanted Alexa to give me a chance.

"Well, can I know the name of this girl?" her eyebrow lifted for effect.

"Alexandria, Alexa for short. She is beautiful, mom. Muy bonita. And she is real, she isn't like the other girls out there. She has a brain, and a heart, which is filled with kindness and care." I got lost in my thoughts for a moment, but my mom just smiled.

"She seems like a great girl. My advice, let her know the real you. She might like what she sees."

"Gracias, mom. I'm going to do that!" I ran upstairs into my room and took out a pad and pencil. Then I started to write things that no one knows about me. From my favorite food, to my pet peeves. After a good half an hour of writing, I looked down at the list and smiled. This could be a great song, maybe with a catchy tone. I ran down the stairs and out my door, flying down to the exit. I hitched a ride on the bus and headed to Alexa's house.

I had my guitar next to me on the ride there when a man came walking through the entrance of the bus and sat down next to me. His eyes were fixed ahead of him, never looking over at me once. Then, he turned and smiled.

"Whatcha doing with a guitar on the bus, kid?" his voice cracked.

"I'm going to a friend's house." I replied, not wanting to continue the conversation. I never trusted low-lifes on the bus; they usually want things like money or devices.

"Nice, do you play good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really like getting too cocky about it." I said honestly.

"Well, play a tune. This bus needs some entertainment." He persisted.

"Um, I'm not that sure about it."

"Come on, one song. It ain't gunna kill ya!" I released a heavy breath and started to play a song I wrote a couple of months ago.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[x3]_

There were so many things  
>That I never ever got to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
>With my words getting in the way<p>

If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<p>

And I would scream to the world  
>They would see, you're my girl<br>But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[x3]_

It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>Keeps you running through my mind  
>247 days a week

And if you've got the time  
>Just stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth ever minute it takes  
>Just wait and see<p>

And I would scream to the world  
>They would see, you're my girl<br>But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances  
>Wasted<br>Tell me it's not to late, it's  
>Only the nervous times<br>That keep me bottled up inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah  
>Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh <em>[x3]<em>

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

Before I knew it, everyone on the bus stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I blushed deeply and smiled at everyone. The man next to me smiled, got up and stood next to me.

"You got a talent, kid. You should really pursue it."

"Nah, it's just something I like to do when I'm stressed. I would never think about making it a career." I said, shaking my head. But the man looked down and smiled at the floor.

"Ok, but you really sound amazing." And then, the bus stopped in front of Alexa's corner. I smiled at everyone on the bus and waved goodbye. I walked, well really ran, to Alexa's house and I knocked on her door. When the door opened, I was face to face with her. Alexa looked confused at first, but then when she looked at my guitar, her face dropped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, almost too scared to speak. I slowly started to regret my action, but it didn't stop me.

"I just wanted to do something, an experiment even. I wrote a song, and I wanted to know if you like it."

"You write songs?" she seemed almost confused, but I smiled and nodded.

"I even sing a little. Now, if you excuse me, I would love to sing you a song I wrote." I sat down on the couch and she followed me. She sat directly across from me as my guitar end poked out towards the TV. I smiled as I started to play the song I wrote for her only moments ago. As I sang, her face changed into many different emotions. She went from scared, to happy, to pleased, to even worried. But I didn't stop, I had to finish.

I'm good at wasting time,  
>I think lyrics need to rhyme,<br>And you're not asking,  
>But I'm trying to grow a mustache.<br>I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
>Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.<br>Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
>And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.<br>And I love it when you say my name.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Slightly amusing…  
>Introducing me!<p>

Do do do do do do,  
>Do do do do do do.<br>La da da da,  
>La da da da da da da, da.<p>

I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
>And I like to use the word 'dude';<br>As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
>And I never really been into cars.<br>I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Possibly amusing…  
>Introducing me!<p>

Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to,  
>So be careful when you ask next time.<p>

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Hopefully amusing…  
>Introducing me!<p>

Do do do do do do,  
>Do do do do do do.<br>Do do do do…  
>Introducing me!<p>

I looked over at Alexa nervously, I was scared that she was going to say that she hated it, or worse, me. But she smiled and held a hand over her mouth.

"Carlos, I… no one has ever sung me a song before. And I didn't even know you could sing."

"Well, you're really the only one. No one else knows, but you, and some strangers on the bus ride here." I laughed when I saw her beautiful eyes glisten with happiness. Then she did something that shocked me completely, she kissed my cheek. It was implied as a friendly kiss, but to me, it meant more.

My face instantly felt hot after she pulled away, but she didn't stop there. She pulled me into a big hug. The only thing separating us was my guitar. I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled into her shoulder. _She doesn't hate me_ was all I can think.

Then, she pulled away from my grip and looked up at me. I looked back at her and smiled. But her look was more serious, like she was going to tell me something. Then, I found her leaning into me. My eyes opened wide, I can't believe this is happening. She started to close her eyes when her lips were only a few inches away. I leaned in just a bit and closed my eyes too. We froze in this position for a moment, but we both opened our eyes.

"Was I just about to kiss you?" she asked me, and my heart sank. Well, I guess my hopes are shattered.

"Um… I… I'm not," I stuttered. Great, now my stuttering is back!

"Good," then in one swift motion, her lips crashed onto mine. My body instantly felt warm and I felt the sparks fly like crazy. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that this moment doesn't end. We moved in a complete rhythm with each other, almost mirroring each other's moves. She grabbed the back of my neck with her interlocking hand as I moved my hands to the small of her back. We finally pulled apart, breathing heavy. I looked at her with big eyes and a huge grin. But she just looked down.

She finally looked up at me and smiled crookedly. Then something hit me, I did exactly what I didn't want to do. If this goes out, then I would hurt Kendall. And I can't hurt my best friend. That's like the number one rule in a friendship, never go after your best friend's crush. I gave Alexa a horrified look and then I shot up from the couch and started pacing.

"Oh, no! What have I done? I let my feelings get the best of me! Now, I'm going to have to live with that fact that I made out with my best friend's crush!" my thoughts spilled out like a faucet. My thoughts, like hot water, ready to burn anything that touches it.

"Carlos," Alexa got up and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that! You don't need to explain to Kendall what happened here. If it helps, I'll tell him that I came onto you, but you pushed me away."

"But that didn't happen!" I yelled, not getting the point. "I made out with you just like you made out with me! We are both wrong! But this is MY best friend. He is going to kill ME, not YOU!"

"Carlos, I understand. But I feel bad, I'm the wrong one. Let me talk to Kendall, you don't have to say anything."

"But…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of a set of lips that crashed itself onto me.

"Let. Me. Talk. To. Him, Got it?"

"Got it," I agreed. But why is it that I feel like I just made a deal with the devil.

**HEY, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WON'T BE MAKING CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'S ONLY FOR ABOUT ANOTHER WEEK. I REALLY NEED TO FINISH UP ON MY SUMMER WORK AND I HAVE SCHOOL NEXT WEEK, SO I CAN'T WASTE A LOT OF TIME.**

**AGAIN, I'M HAVING ANOTHER Q&A, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENT, ISSUES, CONCERNS, ANYTHING PLEASE REVIEW THEM TO ME :D !**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY !**


	9. Confusion Isn't A Girl's Best Friend

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL, LIKE, 3 DAYS AGO! AND I ALREADY HAVE HW! SO FROM NOW ON, MY UPDATES WILL BE OVER THE WEEKEND. AND IF I DON'T UPDATE ONE WEEK, DON'T WORRY, I WILL UPDATE LATER ON IN THE WEEK! BUT THEY WONT BE AS FAST AS THEY USED TO BE ): **

**BTW: THIS IS IN ALEXA'S POV AGAIN! IT WILL ALWAYS BE IN HER POV UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE (LIKE WITH KENDALL AND CARLOS) ! ENJOYY !**

I sat by the day as I watched Carlos run down the block. I don't know what came over me! He just came over to show me a song, and then I kissed him! I sighed and turned back to my kitchen. I leaned on the island and continued to look at the path Carlos took. I was thinking a lot after I kissed him, about whether I liked him or not. And so far, all I got was this…

"Kldfhjdnmvhufbwkmcldjfihef" from my head and…

"-" From my heart. I hit my head on the counter with anger, just as my mother walked in with my Nonna. My Nonna was staying with us for another month because of something going on in Italy. I really didn't pay that much attention in Global, so I have no clue.

"Honey, you ok?" my mom asked. I just gave her a death glare, then said, "No, mom. I'm not."

"What's the matter Alexandria?" Nonna asked.

"Something happened, just now. And I can't explain it!" I yelled at them. My mom looked really confused, so I just said it. "Carlos came over 30 minutes ago and said he wrote me a song. So, when ANY girl hears a sentence like that, they think 'Hey, that was sweet!' So I listened to the song and his voice… it was like nothing I have ever heard before! And when he finished, I was so in awe and so happy, I leant over and kissed that Mexican SMACK on the lips!"

My mom and Nonna were standing with the groceries with their mouths wide open. I started to blush, realizing that I was being racist with the whole "Mexican" thing. But when your this confused as I am right now, you say things you don't mean.

"Alexa, is that true?"

"Mom, I wouldn't lie to you, and you know that. Me and Carlos kissed. My mom nodded her head in agreement, she knows I never lie. We made a deal when I was younger that if I ever lied, I would get a haircut. And I HATE haircuts!

"It's fine, sweetie. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Yes I did mom! It wasn't like I was asleep! I was fully awake and I know that I leaned in to kiss HIM! I just feel so bad, I'm playing with his feelings. What if he thinks I like him back? I mean, I would love to like him in that way, but I already _really_ like Kendall. What do I do?" I begged.

"It's all going to be ok. Now, why don't you go upstairs and rest. You can think about this in the morning." I agreed and went upstairs after saying goodnight to them. When I was in my room, all alone, it hit me. Carlos was my first _real_ kiss. I couldn't believe it! there has to be a reason that he was the one and not Kendall. The only time Kendall tried to kiss me was at Starbucks and I turned it down. A wave of guilt crashed over me with no warning.

The next day, I went into my first period class, in which I had both Kendal and Carlos. I waved to both of them, but Carlos looked away. I frowned a bit, but I realized that this might be the best time to tell Kendall. I walked over to Kendall, who greeted me with a friendly hello. I smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, can I talk to you, privately?" I asked. Kendall looked confused, but still followed me out into the hallway. It felt like "No Man's Land" because there wasn't a soul to be found. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Well, that depends how you take it."

"Huh?" he said confused. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Well, yesterday, something _happened_ between me and someone you know." I looked through the window and saw Carlos with a scared look. Then I saw him get up and come towards us.

"Hey, Kendall! Howya doing?" Carlos greeted obnoxiously.

"Fine," Kendall hesitated, "What's up?"

"I just have to saw one word to Alexa quickly. Alexa, can you follow me?"

"No," I said, knowing fully what he was going to tell me. "This comes first, but you should stay."

"What going on?" Kendall asked frustrated.

"There is something _I_ have to tell you." Carlos said. And before I could stop him, Carlos spat out, "I kissed Alexa." Then he shriveled up into himself to protect whatever Kendall was going to do. Kendall just frowned and looked down.

"No, it wasn't like that. Carlos didn't do anything." I explained. "It was all me. Yell at me, blame me! Just don't be angry at Carlos, he tried to pull away, but I didn't let him." I was fighting tears back because I was lying to a guy I really liked. Carlos saw that and spoke up.

"No, don't listen to Alexa! She's lying! I threw myself at her, she had nothing to do with it." Kendall was more confused than before, but he managed to muster out his next words.

"Well, you both are telling me different stories. Who is telling the truth?" I looked at Carlos and he gave me a look of bravery. It was almost like he was telling me _'Let me take the punishment. It was me, tell him' _I took a deep breath and fought the tears that were forming. I knew I was about to do the wrong thing, and Carlos knew it too. But he was brave enough to suffer the consequence.

"Carlos," I cried, "Carlos is telling the truth. He… he threw himself at me." I cried harder, these tears were no longer hidden. I was doing the wrong thing. _Clearly _I threw myself at him. Kendall frowned and looked at the floor, but he didn't seem upset. It was almost like he was jealous. He looked up after a while and gave me a sly smile. I was very confused, a moment ago, I told him that Carlos hooked up with me. Now he's smiling?

"Why are you smiling?" Carlos asked Kendall, but Kendall just kept smiling, then he moved closer to me and looked down at me. My wet face looked up into his green eyes, and we connected.

"Because, now, I'm going to show her how a real man kisses," Kendall said while smiling. I was confused, but within a matter of seconds, Kendall crashed his lips onto mine, and all I could hear was Carlos' heart shattering.


	10. Blowoff's and Flattery

Walking home was very awkward for me, especially because I was walking home with Carlos. He barely looked at me the whole day after Kendall kissed me. He just gave me sad looks every time I was in any of his classes. I really felt bad, because I kiss him the other day, then he sees me and Kendall kiss and me not stopping him. I looked at the pavement, trying to avoid his eyes. His chocolate eyes were burning a hole through my temple. Finally I got the courage to speak to him, but his voice interrupted me.

"Why did you kiss him? After what happened between us!" he yelled. I was taken aback by his comment. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm really sorry Carlos, but it just happened."

"Do you like me, or not?" anger filled his voice. I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, I really like Kendall; he is like no one I've ever met. But Carlos, he was different too! He could make anyone smile big and laugh so hard their sides start to hurt. But I couldn't answer his question, not yet.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry," I apologized, "but I can't give you an answer just yet."

"I see, well, come to me when you 'figure it out'," and with that, he turned down his street and headed home.

I walked into my empty house and plopped onto my sofa. I let out a heavy sigh as my body sank deeper and deeper into the cushions. I really wish I could tell Carlos the truth, but then that meant lying to Kendall. This was all too confusing for me.

I went into the kitchen to grab a snack, when I noticed my phone vibrating on the island. I slowly walked over to it and looked at the sender, Carlos. I was shocked that he would text me anything after what _just_ happened. But I opened the text anyway, just for fun.

_Heey I'm sorry about what I said! U can like whoev u want ! I don't want to stop u_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. He is the sweetest thing. I quickly texted him back,

_Thaannks ! How bout we start overr ! Meet me in the city park !_

I waited for another text from him, which only took a few moments.

_Okaay!_

I smiled at the message and ran up to my room to get dressed into nicer clothes. I decided on wearing a tight fitting skirt with my flowy top. And I wore a pair of my high heel boots that matched. I walked to my front door to get outside, but as soon as I opened the door, I was face to face with James.

"Hey-" he cut me off.

"Where are you going, looking all "flirty and stuff"," he asked, and I felt my face turn a shade of red.

"I'm meeting up with Carlos; he wanted to talk to me about something." I said simply, but James didn't believe me.

"Why are you doing this, to both of them?" he asked firmly. I gave him my best confused look I could make.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He didn't buy it.

"You know what I'm talking about, Carlos and Kendall, why are you dolling with their feelings?"

"I'm not _dolling_ with anyone's feelings. It's called being friendly."

"Oh yeah, then giving Carlos a _little kiss_ is your way of being a nice friend?" my mouth opened in shock, how did he find out about that? I stuttered as I tried to find the words to say to him. "That's what I thought."

"Please, don't take it the wrong way," I begged. "I'm just so confused! And instead of bashing me, can you please help me?" I waited for his response, which seemed like forever.

"Yeah, but the guys can't know. Then they will think I'm taking sides." He flashed me his good ol' James Diamond smile and embraced me in a hug. But he pulled away slightly so just our faces met. "But you aren't going to make out with me or anything, right?" he joked.

"Na, you're not my type." I giggled softly and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, I owe you big time!"

"No problem." After a while after, James had to get home for dinner. So I was alone for a while, but the silence was good. It gave me time to think about what to do. After another hour, there was a knock at my door. I got up from my position on the couch and went to open it. Carlos was standing at my door, with a frown.

"Had something more important to do?"

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! James stopped by and…" I tried to explain, but Carlos stopped me.

"James was here?" he asked in disgust. I nodded slowly. "So you like to go for three ways, I see."

"No, it was nothing like that! He came here to talk about me and you and how I felt about you. Then he just left and I just completely forgot."

"Listen, I know I'm not _Kendall_ or _James_, but I have a heart as big as them combined!"

"Carlos, I swear, there is nothing going on between me and James! He just came here to talk about us!"

"Is there even an _us_?"

"I'm really sorry, Carlos, and you have every right to be angry at me. But James didn't do anything! So please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him, it's just…" his angry face transformed into sadness as he walked to my couch and plopped himself into the sinking hole. "I really like you, I mean, if I wasn't too chicken to say this, I would say how I really feel about you. And I know you like Kendall and all, and I have nothing against that, but I don't want to be used." His tone was very serious, yet upsetting at the same time.

"I understand, and I'm really sorry I played with your feelings, I truly am. The problem is, I don't know who I really like, you or Kendall."

"Wait," he got up and turned to me. "You think that you like _me_? Me, Carlos, the goofball, the ugliest one out of all my friends? Are you sure?"

"Yes," I laughed, "And you're not ugly, just physically challenged, like me."

"No, you're more like beautiful. Your face can light up the darkest night, and shine for miles. You are far from ugly." And that's when my heart swelled to the size of my head.

"Thanks Carlos, I appreciate that." I smiled widely, and then I embraced him in a hug. I felt him smiled in my shoulder, which caused me to smile too. And then I realized that Carlos has made me smile more in 2 weeks than I've ever smiled in my whole life. There's something about him that says to me that I'm beautiful, even when I can't see it.

"You're welcome, Alexandria." He laughed when he used my full first name. I hit him playfully on the arm as we both started to laugh about nothing.


	11. Kendall Helps Out, A Lot

**I FEEL SO BAD! I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVERRR! BUT I HAVE SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK EVERYDAY ! AND I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO DURING THE WEEKEND ! IM JUST A HORRIBLE PERSON ! I KNOOOWW! OMMG , BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR !**

I woke up late, and of course, my luck, I was sick. I called Logan to get the homework for me and I stayed in my bed, slowly dying. My mom was at work so I was here alone. I heard a muffled sound coming from the front door, but I was to lazy and weak to get up. But then I heard a voice calling something. I mustered up all my strength and walked to the door. I opened it cautiously to find a confused Kendall standing in my doorway. He looked at me in disbelief at the fact that I was sick, which I didn't get because I _am_ human, right?

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sick, and if you care about your health, you wouldn't come in here." I warned him. I recently threw up in the bathroom and my body smelt like dead weeds. Kendall laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"At work. She won't be home till 5."

"So, you're here by yourself, and your sick?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine, trust me."

"No you're not. No offense but you look horrible. I'm staying here with you, whether you like it or not." I smiled shyly, but then hit him playfully on the arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now, where do you keep the soup?" I showed him the cabinet with the canned food and soup, then he pushed me to my room and made me sit on my bed. "You can not get up unless you have to pee or poop."

"But what if an evil alien comes and tries to eat my brain?" I playfully asked.

"Then you fight him off as much as you can, but you can't leave this bed." I smiled and gave him a side hug.

"Ok, I'll sit here and wait for the alien attack." Kendall walked out of my room with a smile playing on his lips. I leaned back on my head piece and thought about random things. After about ten minutes, Kendall came back with 2 bowls of hot soup. I gave him a look about the second bowl and he fake frowned at me.

"What, I can't get a nice bowl of soup too?" he asked dramatically. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Nope, sorry, only for the sick girl." Then, I felt a sudden urge to barf. I held my hand on my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I heard Kendall running after me, but I didn't stop. I kneeled in front of the toilet and started to barf. I felt so disgusted, and worse, Kendall had to see me like this. I refused to show any eyes contact, but I suddenly felt warm hands on my shouldars. I didn't have enough strength to look up, but I knew who it was.

Kendall then took his hands and tugged at my long hair and held it into a pony-like style. After I was finished, I got up and wiped my mouth with a nearby tissue. I instantly felt woozy, and I stumbled slightly, but Kendall caught me. I looked up at his green eyes, which turned to become a slight shade of gold due to his brown shirt, and smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He then carried me bridal-like into my room. then, he laid me down and tucked me under my covers. He walked out for a moment and came back with a garbage can with a plastic bag in it. "Just in case you feel nauseous again." He smiled, and I mirrored it.

"Thank you again for staying with me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" my heart stopped slightly when I heard him say that. Was I just a friend to him? I thought I was more.

"Friend?" I asked softly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, friends. We are friends, right?"

"Yeah, defiantly, but I sort of thought that, I don't know…" I couldn't finish my sentende because Kendall's look was to painful.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine with that, I was just wondering, that's all." But really, I wasn't fine. I really like Kendall, but if he only thinks of me as a friend, then I have no hope with him.

Kendall came and sat on the side of my bed. "Alexa, you know that I like you, a lot. But I don't know if it's safe for us to be more than friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not saying that in a bad way! But ever since I found out about you and Carlos, I felt like, I don't know, like shit, for lack of words. I thought that you really liked me, but when I see Carlos, I know I can never be like him. He's different, he's funny, laughable, and other things I'm not. But I want you to know, that I never felt this way about anyone. Only you."

"Kendall, I…"

"I understand, you don't want to hurt either of us. But little do you know, you will hurt me if you make me believe that you like me back, when you don't."

"I really like you, Kendall. To be honest, you are the first guy I have ever liked. But, I can't say that I love you, not yet."

"Yeah, well, I can. I love you Alexa, and nothing's going to change the way I feel about you." and that's when my heart stopped.


	12. Beautiful Views On Love

"Yeah, well, I can. I love you Alexa, and nothing's going to change the way I feel about you." and that's when my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what he said. _He loves me_ was all I could think about. Everything else drew a blank. My mouth was open wide with shock, then the next thing I knew, he began to cress my face, his thumb outlining my jaw line. Then, his hand stiffened behind my neck, and he pulled me closer, his eyes slowly closing with every inch.

"Wait, were you about to kiss me?" I stopped him in his tracks. He looked at me sadly, then smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I think I was."

"But I'm sick," I bluntly stated.

"Well, then let me get sick from you." then before I knew it, he repeated the motions again, only this time, faster.

Our lips instantly connected, and everything around us went white. There was nothing, but us two. No one can tell us what to do, we were alone. The kiss was deep, yet calming. When we finally pulled apart, we both looked at each other lovingly. His green eyes started to change to a deep color of gold. The light reflected off them perfectly, as if they were two mirrors.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah," he smiled. "If that doesn't prove my love, I don't know what will." He laughed softly along with me.

"I really appreciate that, Kendall. I do, really! But…"

"I understand. I'm not good enough."

"No no no! you are perfect. It's just, I'm going through a lot right now. And I'm just so confused! I'm really sorry Kendall."

"I get it. well, I have to go." He got up slowly and headed out my door. "But I still love you."

And with that, he left.

After a good week or so, I was finally feeling better. Logan gave me all the homework and notes, which I thanked him for. I came home from school that day as usual. My mom left a note on the fridge that she wouldn't be back till late and she left money for me to order pizza. I decided to call the guys and Jo, I haven't seen her in forever!

I dialed the guys numbers and they all answered. They were on their way now. When I dialed Jo's number, it went start to voicemail. I tried again, but the same happened. I then thought that her cell phone might have been dead, so I called her house, but no one answered.

After 20 minutes of trying, I gave up and sent her a text.

_Hey, I'm having the guys over for pizza! You should come over, I haven't seen you in a while!_

I waited about 10 minutes for her reply, but still nothing. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. I found James, Logan, and Kendall in my doorway, but no Carlos.

"Where's the loveable Latino?" I asked playfully.

"He had to do something quickly, then he will be here." James said. I shrugged and motioned all of them to the couch. After 5 minutes, Carlos came and we all were sitting on the couch waiting for the pizza man to come. I decided to sit in the corner next to Logan, just so I didn't have to choose between Carlos and Kendall. We started watching "500 First Dates" with Adam Sandler, when the doorbell rang once again. I hoped it was Jo, but when I opened the door, it was the pizza boy.

I shut the door behind me after paying for our pizza. I took it over to the table and the boys followed after me. They didn't find it weird that Jo wasn't here. In fact, she wasn't in school for a while too! _Where could she be?_ I wondered to myself.

"Hey," I called out to the boys. They all lifted their heads up simultaneously with pizza all over their faces. "Has anyone seen Jo in school? I called _and_ texted her today to ask her if she wanted to come over, and I got no reply."

"I don't know," James spoke up. "She said that she was going on vacation 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Carlos added. "I walked passed her house to get her today, and her mail wasn't touched."

"That's really strange." I said under my breath, but it was loud enough for Kendall to hear.

"She's probably packing her bags right now wherever she is."

Jo's POV:

I looked down at my phone with a sigh. I got 3 text messages and 2 missed phone calls all from the same person. Alexa. I held my phone up to my eyes for another moment, then threw my phone into my drawer. I looked out into the New Zealand area. I really missed my friends, but this is important for me. I finally got a call-back for a show, but it airs in New Zealand. And I'm going to be here for 3 years. And I could only think of one person, Kendall.

Alexa's POV:

After a good hour or so of just eating, we all decided to walk off the fat we just engulfed. I vollenteered to go to the pond, but the guys had another thing in mind. They all told me to close my eyes, because it was a surprise. I laughed at their immautirty, and closed my eyes. I felt 8 hands pushing me into one direction, but I just didn't know where. When they told me to open my eyes, I slowly did so.

I gasped at what I saw. We were on top of mountain, looking over at a giant waterfall. The air was crisp, but there was still a soft breeze. I stood there in awe, only thinking one thing. _How did these idiots find this?_

"My mom," Carlos began to answer my internal question, "found this place while looking for a place to stay. We didn't choose the house next to this property, though, but every time I want to get away, I come here."

"Yeah," Logan chimed in, "And then he told us about this and we all started coming here." I looked out into the wild air. I was in awe at how beautiful this was. I turned to the idiots, who were all smiling widely, and joined along in their smiles.

"This is beautiful! How do you dumbbells find something this amazing?" I asked jokingly.

"We just said." They said in unision. I laughed at their stupidness because it was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. I continued to look out into the horizion when I felt a hand on my back. I jumped slightly and turned to see who it was. It was James.

"Oh, you scared me. What's up?" I asked. James sat down with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing, you like this view?"

"Yes, it's so magnificent." I spread my arms towards the view with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Carlos picked it out to go to."

"Oh, that's nice," I said softly, not wanting James to see my face. But he caught a glance anyway.

"So, does this help in anyway?"

"No, in fact, it makes it worse. Thanks so much Mr. Helpful." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well, sorry. I thought this will make it obvious, but I guess Kendall did something more magnificent."

"He kissed me, when I was sick." James looked at me confused, and I told him the whole story. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I see," he sounded almost disappointed.

"Why are you so set on Carlos?" I asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest, it's not like I hate Kendall or anything!" he stated first to clear the air. "But, Kendall has had many girlfriends, he knows what it's like to like someone. But Carlos, you are his first love. And if you choose him, you will be his first girlfriend."

"I didn't know that I am Carlos' first!" I said sincerely surprised.

"Yeah, so, that's why I have some sympathy for him. He doesn't know the feeling he is feeling either."

"Wait," I said, still so confused. "He's confused too?"

"Yeah, the dude doesn't know what to do with himself!" James empesized.

"I see." I got up and slowly walked to Carlos. I finally decided.

**WELL, I THINK ALEXA MADE HER CHOICE ;) ! JUST ONE QUESTION THOUGH… CAN I DELETE THE FILES OFF THE UPLADER (THINGY)? I REALLY NEED TO KNOWW ! THANKKS !**

**PLEASEE REVIEWW !**


	13. What It Comes To In The End

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THIS STORY ! I HAD SUCH WRITERS BLOCK! BUT I WILL SADLY SAY THAT *SOFT SOBS* THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER… I KNOW MANY OF YOU ARE UPSET… BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ON TWO LEVELS! ONE, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY LONG! AND TWO, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND (IF YOU GUYS ARENT READING MY OTHER STORY "HOPELESSLY CONFUSED" YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FINAL CHAPTER *THUDER-LIKE APPLAUDSE* !**

I walked over to Carlos and smiled softly. He looked at me confused, but it didn't matter. I bit my lower lip slightly and smiled.

"I have to tell you something." I finally said.

"What is it, Alexa?" he seemed nervous.

"I chose you." I said to him in a whisper. He smiled a bit, but then his face turned into a frown. "What's the matter?"

"I can't accept it." he said, looking very sad. I gave him a confused look.

"Why can't you accept it?" I said a little bit annoyed. He then began to look everywhere but at my eyes. This made me very upset.

"I don't want to be used." I was hurt by his comment, but I tried to defend myself nevertheless, but it only came out as more anger.

"Why would you think I'd use you?"

"Alexa, you are beautiful, sweet, kind, funny, cute, everything a guy can ask for. But when it comes to dating, you're not the best. And for this whole time, you made my best friend basically turn on me. And you would confused both me and Kendall. So, all I'm asking is if we just stay friends."

"I don't believe it." I sat down on the floor, surprised. "So you never loved me."

"No, no, no! I _do_ love you. I just don't think you love me." He sat down besides me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"So, this is it then?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I nodded and began to get up to go home, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I then was forced to turn around, and Carlos was the force. I began to face him when his lips crashed onto mine. I felt the sparks instantly, as if they erupted inside of me. Our lips moved as one and we connected so deep, I had tears stream down my eyes. Carlos pulled away and smiled softly. He then wiped the tear marks left on my cheek and said, "Just friends."

I nodded and continued my walk home. When I got through the door, my mom was talking to someone on the phone. She seemed to be yelling at the person on the other line, yet, she was smiling. I was very confused, so I walked closer and it turned out she was yelling from excitement. After she hung up, she turned to me and smiled widely. Then she ran to me in a hug and lifted me from the floor.

"What's going on? Why are you so happy?" I asked in mid-air.

"Because, you're looking at the new lawyer in the Casey Anthony case!" (a.n. this is a tragic story. And the mother should be thrown in jail and put to death, my opinion!) My mom smiled.

"Oh my God, really?" I was so happy for my mom; she has been looking for work for a while now.

"Yeah, we moved to Las Angles tomorrow." My smiled faded quickly.

"_L.A._? Why would we have to move to L.A.?" I said annoyed.

"Because that's where the case is held. Why aren't you happy?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I have to leave, again!" I threw my hands up in anger. My mom shook her head.

"Honey, it will be ok. You'll make new friends, and you'll have a fresh start."

"I don't want new friends and I don't want a fresh start."

"I know this is hard for you, but think of this. You can find a boyfriend there, instead of having boy troubles here."

"There isn't anymore troubles, I told him."

"Who?"

"Carlos, I chose him."

"Aw, sweetie. What did he say?"

"He said he loved me, but he doesn't want to date me because I was bad at relationships."

"Aw, honey, it's ok. There's other fish in the sea." She came over and gave me a hug and held tight. I didn't want her to let, I wanted to stay like this forever, safe in my mothers arms.

"No, no there really isn't. There's not another Carlos in the world."

"Honey, it's ok. He doesn't deserve you if he can't appreciate someone as lovely as you."

"Actually, mom, he is right. And maybe you're right. I think I need a fresh start on life."

"Good for you honey. Well, if you are completely in to going with me, you need to pack. Plane for L.A. leaves tomorrow at 5:30am." She patted my back as she got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. I smiled weakly as I remembered all the memories of this year. I am completely blessed to even be in the same room as the guys. They were and always will be my first ever best friends.

I stood in front of my house, looking back at the big red door. I signed and turned back to face the guys. They each had sad faces on as they all gave me shy smiled. I walked over to each of them, wanting to give them all individual hugs. I first went to Logan.

"I'm going to miss you Alexa." He said.

"I'm going to miss you to Logain! Who is going to do my Chemistry homework?" he playfully hit my arm and I winced dramatically. I then got to James, who quickly embraced me in a tight hug.

"I'm gunna miss you hun."

"I'm going to miss you too. Please, take good care to your hair while I'm gone."

"Like I don't already!" I laughed, then turned to Kendall.

"I'm going to miss you. I will never forget you, Alexa."

"I don't think it would be hard to forget me." I said insecurely. He smiled and shook his head.

"I could never forget you, even if I tried."

"So, you're saying you would _try_ to forget about me?" he laughed, his dimples showing. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I love you, Alexa."

"I love you too, Kendall." We pulled away and I turned to Carlos, whose eyes were wielding up with tears. And I couldn't help but tear up too.

"I'm really going to miss you Alexa. If only I could have…"

"Could have what? Changed your mind?" he nodded slowly. "That would have changed the fact that I was leaving."

"But we could have had one more day."

"I know, but that's in the past. But I hope to see you in the future. All of you." I acknowledged all of them.

"I love you." Carlos said, his voice cracking at every word.

"I love you too." I gave him a big hug, and he squeezed me tight. Then, he loosened his grip and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Well, I better get going." I looked at the car behind me. "Don't forget me."

"Why would we?" Logan called out. I smiled at them as I went into the car and it drove off.

10 years later:

The alarm clock woke me up with a bang. I groaned as I hit the clock repeatedly. I then remembered what today was, it was the 10 year reunion of the graduation class of 2012. Too bad I didn't graduate at that school. I left before junior year. But I did really want to go back and see my old friends. What were their names again? Kenny? Jake? Carl? Luke? I forgot. It didn't matter though, because they probably forgot about me too. I went into my living room and sat down on the couch. I looked out my window into the warm L.A. air. I have gotten used to the heat, it was only March and it was 85 degrees. I got up and got ready to leave for Minnesota, I had to be there by 7:00pm, but I wanted to say hi to some old friends of mine.

I finally got to Minnesota in only 3 hours. For me, that's quick, being that I got used to the traffic of L.A. I left my car in a public parking lot, and walked to the nearest hotel. I went to the front desk and rang the bell, a man stood there with his back facing me.

"Hello? A customer is waiting here!" I rang the bell more in anger as the man turned around, and I instantly recognized the eyes, Kendall.

"Alexa? Is that you?" Kendall's eyes widened in hope.

"Yeah, it's really you, right Kendall?"

"Yeah!" he ran around the desk and came to me to give me a big hug. I gladly accepted it and hugged him back.

"I haven't seen you in, what? 10 years?" he said to me, I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, my mom decided on letting me live there when I got my own place."

"Cool, so, what have you been up to?" he asked friendly.

"Nothing, I'm currently a law official and I help my mom with all her work. And how about you? did you really give up your dream of being a professional hockey player for this?" I pointed to the hotel.

"No, this is a side job until the tryouts next month. You know, something to pay the bills. Have you seen the others yet?"

"No, you still keep in touch with them?"

"Totally, we live in the neighborhood! Carlos is a chief, James is a model, and Logan is a scientist, you know, all their childhood dreams coming true."

"Wow, I cant believe it." I said completely in awe.

"Well, you going to the reuion I guess. I mean, why else would you leave a wonderful city like L.A.?" he said jokingly.

"Yep, I'm here to check in for a room. but I found an old friend instead."

"So, you don't want the room?" he smiled, his dimples showing. Man, have I missed those dimples.

"Yes, I would like a room. Unless you want me to sleep in the lobby." I smiled. He nodded and showed me to my room. then he handed me a piece of paper which was folded in half. "What's this?" I asked.

"My new number. Meet me at my house, when you are ready to leave. We can go together. The address is on there too." He said, his green eyes glistening.

"Thanks. I'll text you. My numbers the same." And with that, he went back to his desk and I closed the door behind me.

I finally finished getting ready for the reunion tonight. And, like I promised, I drove over to Kendall's house to meet up with him. His home was very suitable for one person, small porch, brick exterior, it seemed very cozy-like.

I got out of my car and started walking to his front door. I went to knock on the door when a voice called over to me.

"He's not home." I turned to the guy indirectly talking to me and I smiled instantly.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"It's me, Alexa." His concern look turned to happiness as he ran up to embrace me in a hug.

"Oh my God, Alexa, I haven't seen you in, like, forever! How's it going?"

"It's going good. How about you? I heard from Kendall that you're a scientist now. Wow, impressive."

"Yeah, how did you see Kendall?"

"The hotel, I was checking in and he was at the front desk." I explained. Logan nodded as he understood.

"Ah, I see. So, you going to the reuion, I guess."

"Yeah, I am. Why isn't Kendall here though?" I asked, changing the subject. "He told me to meet him at his house before the reuion."

"I just saw him leave in his car, but he wasn't dressed for the reunion. So I'm guessing he just went out to the store or something, he should be back soon."

"Ok, but let me just text him so he knows I am here." I sent a quick text to Kendall, then directed my attention to Logan.

"Hey, you wanna go into my house for a bit? I don't want you sitting out here in the cold."

"Sure, I would love to see your home." We then walked a few houses down to Logan's house. It was a lot bigger than Kendall's, but it still had the cozy feel. I walked into the front door and my mouth dropped to the floor.

It was huge! The living room was the size of my house! I started to stutter as Logan walked me around the house. He started to laugh when he saw I was staring at everything.

"Too big?" he asked jokingly.

"This place is huge, Logain!" he smiled at his old nickname. I'm guessing he hasn't been called that in a while.

"Yeah, well, being a scientist _does_ have its advantages." We then went into the kitchen, which is also huge, and sat at the table and caught up.

After 20 minutes, I got a text from Kendall saying he was home and he was just at a family member's house. I told Lgan that I should get to Kendall's and he understood.

"I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yeah, see you later." I went over and gave him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. I walked out the door and walked the few feet to Kendall's house. I saw him standing in front of his house, ready to leave. He walked me to his car and I gave him a confused look.

"We don't have to leave for another hour." I told him.

"Yeah, but I wanna take you to someone." I was confused for a moment, then it hit me.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" I was so happy to finally see him again. "But where are we going? I thought you said Carlos and the others lived in your neighborhood."

"They do, but he's not home." We drove up to a familiar place, but I couldn't put a name to it. We were on top of a mountain, looking over a waterfall. It seemed like I've seen it in a dream of some sort, but this was more than a dream. Kendall stopped the car and sat back, pointing to something out in the distance. I turned to the mysterious thing he was pointing to, and it was Carlos.

He looked so perfect; his brown eyes shining, he hasn't changed a bit. He smiled at me and waved slightly. I smiled back and turned to Kendall as if asking for approval. He nodded with a smile and motioned me out of the car. I was about to get out, when I heard Kendall's voice.

"He's been waiting for this day for years, you know."

"I know." I said, and I did know. Because by the look of his face, he was so happy. And I have been waiting for this day, too, for 10 years.

"Carlos." I called to him.

"Alexa, man, it's so good to finally see you again." He wrapped me in a big hug and squeezed me tight. I held onto him, never wanting to let go. And the memories of 10 years ago flew back into my mind. I couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

"I've missed you so much." I told him.

"I know, I've missed you too." He smiled down at me.

We got to the reunion after what seemed like forever. I walked in with Kendall, Logan and Carlos and we were looking around for James.

"He's going to be psyched to see you!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Ha," I laughed, "He's probably going to be all like, 'Oh, I'm James! And I don't care for other people.'" I said in my best male voice, but an actual male voice startled me.

"Quick to judge others I see." I turned around to be faced with a chest. I looked up to see who the chest belonged to, it was James.

"James?" I asked.

"Yeah, or how you liked to call me, 'Mr. Only-Care-For-Myself'" he seemed angry, but then his smile changed everything. "I've missed you Alexa."

"Oh my God! Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you hated me!" I hit him playfully on the arm, then he gave me a fake hurt look.

"What, no hug?" he then opened his arms, inviting me for a hug. I signed and let him wrap his arms around me.

"So, let's party!" Carlos screamed and we all laughed. I missed this, their rambunctiousness, their bravery, and their ability to not let others bring them down. I wish I had those characteristics, but I don't. which is why I think I liked to hang around them so much. They gave me the courage to do things I thought I could never do.

We then separated and I walked over to girls and guys who were in my old classes. I said hi to them and all, then I looked over at a girl I can never forget.

"Jo?" I called over to her. she turned around and instantly recognized me.

"Alexa? Oh my God! How long has it been?" she asked.

"Almost 10 years, how have you been?"

"Great, I have amazing news. I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

"Oh. My. God! I'm so happy for you." I said, giving her a big hug. "How far along are you? who's the father? Is he cute?" She laughed at the last question and nodded.

"Yes, he's very cute. I just found out last week, you're my first friend to know. And… it's…"

"Hey baby!" Kendall came up behind Jo and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait… Kendall?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah!" she said smiling widely. Then I looked at him, who gave me a confused look. I'm guessing he doesn't know yet.

"What's all this about?" he asked Jo.

"Well, I was going to tell you before, but you ran away from me this morning." She said, giving him a fake concern look. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?" his face dropped and me and Joe died of laughter.

"Yep, Kenny boy, and you're the hubby." I said, patting his back. "Congrats dude!"

"Uhhhh…" was all Kendall could say. Then he hit the floor. Me and Jo went to go pick him up and then we sat him upright in a chair. We slapped him around a bit and finally, he got up.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Jo said to him. Then, he got up and kissed her gently on the lips. Then you have me, throwing in the occasional 'Awww'.

"Hey, Carlos is looking for you." Kendall said to me after they separated.

"Ok, have fun you two." I waved them goodbye and went to go find Carlos. I finally found him outside next to the front door. He was sitting there so peacefully, that I felt bad to disturb him.

"Hi," he said to me as I walked closer to him.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something." Then he turned to me and took my hands. "Alexa, I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I'm still a big klutz. But maybe, not as much as I used to think, because it lead me to you. I have been thinking about the day you left since the day after it happened. The fact that I let you go still kills me inside. I love you, Alexa, and I want you to know that." And with that, he got down on one knee and held a box in his hands.

"Carlos, oh my…" I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"It's not what you think." He said, defending his move. "It's a promise ring. It symbolizes that I love you, and when the time is right, I will propose."

"So, are you saying that this is the first step?" I asked.

"Yes, Alexandria Capri Filippa Rosalina Giuseppe," I smiled when he used my full name.

"You remembered."

"Of course, now, will you accept this promise ring?"

"Yes, of course I will." He smiled as he got up from his knees and came and hugged me. When we parted, we looked into each other's eyes and leaned into one another. Our lips only inches apart, his breath was warm on my lips. Then, we closed the space between us and kissed. It was so powerful, I felt the tears come. He pulled away and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I will always love you." and with that, we kissed until it was time to leave. And I don't regret a single thing.

**WELL, THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO! I HAD A BLAST WRITING FOR ALL OF YOU AND I ENJOYED THE COMMENTS! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL MAKE ME SMILE! AND ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "HOPELESSLY CONFUSED" WHICH IS ALSO COMING TO AN END SOON! SO HECK IT OUT BEFORE ITS DONEE! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! SO LONGG!**


End file.
